This invention relates to network systems of programmable controllers and more particularly to a method of efficient data transmission in a system having a plurality of transceiver stations connected to form a ring-like network.
A local area network system of programmable controllers generally comprises a plurality of programmable controllers linked by optical fibers or the like so that data can be transmitted among such programmable controllers situated within relatively short distances. Such systems are useful, for example, for the automation of production lines in a factory.